


Somewhere in the darkness...

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Trapped, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: A long time ago, Mikey was afraid of the dark ... unable to sleep without a little light and even sometimes it was not enough and he was going to join one of his brothers, preferably Leo, in his bed, to get away nightmares. That was before the nightmare was the reality, the light didn't exist and that it was Leo who needed comfort. Now with art!





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta KerryAnne. Please, remember, I don't really speak english and she doesn't speak french.  
> its for the prompt: Come in my arm I'll try to make it better.
> 
> Inspiration from: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/3624149/1/Underdark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture by NeatTea

 

 

A long time ago, Mikey was afraid of the dark ... unable to sleep without a little light and even sometimes it was not enough and he was going to join one of his brothers, preferably Leo, in his bed, to get away nightmares. That was before the nightmare was the reality, the light didn't exist and that it was Leo who needed comfort.

 

Mikey had lost track of time. It could be six weeks that he’d been underground in the dark with Leo or it could be six hours. He could assume that it had been several days because Leo’s condition went from worrying to extremely disturbing.

They both knew that Leo couldn’t move anymore, so Mikey stayed with him because it was out of the question that he’d leave his brother behind. The leader had tried to convince Mikey to leave him there, but the youngest had refused.

Because it was his fault, to begin with. After the earthquake that had destroyed the sewers, where they’d been, Mikey had stupidly fallen.

If Leo hadn’t gone after him, they’d both be on the surface with Don and Raph. Donnie and Raph were taking their sweet time coming to rescue them. Had they forgotten about them?

Maybe Raph was better off without Leo telling him what to do and with and maybe the genius was better off without Mikey breaking his beakers.

Please, please, let them us find us, Mikey thought and said it aloud when Leo was out of it. He sometimes envied Leo’s unconsciousness. When he’d fallen, Mikey’s head had hit the ground and maybe he’d suffered a concussion. Since his head hurt most of the time. If he was unconscious, himself, he wouldn’t be worried sick about his favorite brother.

Leo's wound was infected and he was most often out of the cold. Those first moments (hours? Days? Weeks?) He’d maintained his leader act, and the effort hadn’t helped him. Leo hadn’t revealed his condition and Mikey, stupidly, hadn’t noticed it before Leo, himself, grew delirious and exhausted and fainted. Mikey could always give the total darkness in which they were as an excuse for not having seen his brother sick before.

They were ninjas of course; creatures from the shadows, but Mikey had always loved the light. He missed that the most, even more than food. Not even seeing really Leo, who was right there, was upsetting.

Having the sword of the family falling apart, next to him, was terrifying. The most reliable being in Mikey's universe was now dying from just a damn scratch on the tight. But without Donnie's care, and med, and tech, Leo was dying and he can’t do a damn thing about it. And it was he hated the most: being helpless. He must do something or he was going to be crazy.  
But what he can do?

It was chilly, but Leo was so warm. And he smelled good, so gooood, despite his infected wound in the wrecked sewers. Mikey cuddled closer and sniffed the older turtle. Leo’s scent was very appealing, but hard to describe. Something between herbal, sweet and a strong masculine musk.  
The scent called him…And if he lets go of this temptation, he would feel powerful and Leo won’t be so distressed anymore.

Was he really thinking what he believed he was thinking? He had to be strong. He couldn’t afford to lose it like Leo had.

"Mikey ..."

And there we go. Leo was exhausting himself by talking all the time. It wasn’t that Mikey was complaining. No. Leo's company was the only thing preventing him from falling into madness.

Leo just persisted in trying to convince him to leave.

"Mikey ..."

"Leo, we’re not having this discussion again. I'm not leaving you.”

“Mikey…if something bad happens to me…”

“Shush! Nothing will happen because I’m right here with you!”

The wounded turtle chuckled softly and said, “I know. You were very strong, Mikey. I don’t know what I’d have done without you, but that's my point. You proved yourself by taking great care of me. You’re a man now and if I don’t get out, I want you to be the leader.”

Had he spoken of darkness as the most disturbing thing? Scratch that. It was Leo, who’d lost his damn mind that was the most upsetting. Mikey repeated his denials.

“You’ll get out of here Leo. We both will.”

“I’m freezing, Mikey. Can you come closer?”

Mikey was happy to oblige, wrapping his arms around the other male. He didn’t know if it was due to the lack of television, comics, and video games, but since they’d been in the dark, he’d found Leo kind of….distracting.

But he must be strong for Leo. It wasn’t right.

Hours or years passed...

Somewhere, in the darkness, they switched positions. Leo had hurt himself so badly that it had just happened. The infected wound had made him feverish. Mikey had to be in charge if they were going to survive. And, he didn’t know; because it was a sick idea, but the feeling of being the protector suited him better than he’d ever thought. Throughout his youth, he’d relied on mostly Leo and sometimes Raph on being the shield and protector. Even genius Don was kind of comforting. Mikey never had a role to play in the family, other than being the goofy cook. He’d never considered Leo as a stirring and fragile being, who needed care and comfort.

Somewhere in the darkness, Mikey had kind of liked that. Being the one in charge of Leo for once was thrilling him to the core. That had fed an unknown side of his soul.

That was the only good thing about their situation. Mikey felt like he was being buried alive and the feeling was even worse when Leo talked non-stop about his impending death.

Mikey squeezed the leader's hand in his and brushed Leo’s lips with his own. “I’m here.”

“Don’t leave me right now, Mikey, I need your warmth." the leader begged sweetly.

Leo’s words suddenly made sense to Mikey. He wasn’t quite sure that was what Leo meant, but he’d heard a request and permission.

The third time Leo had fallen unconscious, he’d thought about it. He’d been mainly busy filling his mind with white noise, so as not to be too panicked about Leo's condition and he’d come to think about his first kiss. It had happened almost a year ago. They’d been 16 years old, almost 17, and since their discovery of the surface, several things fascinated him. He’d told Donnie about it and his purple banded brother seemed to have the same curiosity. They kissed each other this time and it was followed by three more times and it was always with Donatello. Then there was the movie night with Raph. After their other brother went to bed, they’d switched to a pornographic movie. Mikey had discovered after that, though the movie wasn’t even a wild one, that Raph was interested and turned on. He’d allowed Mikey to suck him off and had returned the favor by jerking him off, refusing to blow him.

That was the extent of Mikey’s sexual experience. He knew Raph and Donnie were attracted to each other too. All three of them had kissed and touched one another.

They didn’t express the attraction too far because the eldest seemed unaware of it and that didn’t feel right to them. They were attracted to Leo as well. But he didn’t know what Leo had really thought. Had Leo been clueless or had he felt the same urges towards them?

Leo was the most alluring to him, but Mikey hadn’t dared to approach him first. Mikey had preferred experimenting with easier targets so that be nice and ready for the right moment. Yeah. Mikey could sometimes be a tactician too.

Leo was mind-blowing with his katas, his muscles taut with the effort under the malachite-colored leather, but still retaining his grace and precision. And when he bent over to roll up the tatami mat, his cute tail peeped out, begging for attention and further enhancing the most perfect buttocks ever.

Mikey had to fill his head with nice images before he grew absolutely insane with the lack of food, light and a healthy Leo. He wanted noise too. The background theme song of whatever soap opera Master Splinter was engrossed in, the noise from the Dojo, when Raph raged against the practice dummy and even Donnie’s explosions would be good right now.  
But nothing would be better than hearing Leo lightly panting, moaning and churring.  
Mikey wanted to make Leo feel good and to express it. Leo deserved it, having been brave, kind and generous his entire life. Leo didn’t deserve to agonize about his helpless little brother, who was starving and freezing and who barely saw him.

They’d found a leaking pipe with good water, but apart from the rats, there was nothing to eat and out of respect to Master Splinter Leo didn’t want to eat rats. Mikey had come to the point when he’d tried to feed Leo with his blood. He cut his wrist and offered the blood to Leo, who’s been really upset, saying that Mikey watched too many movies and that it wasn’t that bad. Mikey would have preferred being on the Titanic as a bad situation, sipping brandy and listening to violins during the shipwreck, than where they were right now in the shit and the darkness, but he just nuzzled Leo, not wanting to further distress him.

He couldn’t even feed Leo and cooking was his damn responsibility and Leo himself was now fully his responsibility.

But sex, love, and care were things that Mikey could give to Leo. Making him feel good and warm and maybe hopeful.

Maybe that what prevented Don and Raph from rescuing them? Maybe it was the notorious mating season that Donnie had explained to them in case that happened to them. Maybe Don and Raph were fucking each other, while they were trapped in the dark.

Why couldn’t he and Leo do the same thing? It was something to do. Something they could.  
He began to stroke Leo's body, being gentle, feeling the warmth and life under his fingers. He really wanted to see Leo right now, so that he could see the effects of his caresses. Soon, no doubt, one of his damn trains would go by, offering them a little clarity. He nuzzled the hollow of his brother’ neck, lightly kissing the collarbone. Leo mumbled, but Mikey didn’t catch what he said it. It didn’t matter because it was probably just the deliriousness caused by the fever. Then he thought he recognized the words "There’s someone near, a predator. Do you feel it?"

Mikey was about to tell Leo that he was being delusional again but, then Mikey did feel it or more significantly, he smelled it.

He didn’t even understand why, but the scent was threatening and repelling. There was something in the darkness and he didn’t know why, but he felt it to the core that it was evil and that the creature was there for Leo.

To take him away from Mikey.

Mikey becomes driven only by instinct. He must protect Leonardo from whatever it was.  
He pulled out his nunchucks, furiously whirling them, ready to attack.

“Mikey, give me my katanas ... I have to protect you ... it's not the other way around ...” Leo said, trying to put a hint of his normal commanding tone in his weak voice, and attempting to take the swords still strapped to his back.

Mikey wanted to shush his older brother but an idea hit him. One he’d never had before. The youngster unsheathed the katanas but didn’t give them to the ill turtle. Mikey kept them firmly in hand, keeping his stance ready.

His nunchucks weren’t enough for the threat. Only Leo had received lethal weapons from their father, Splinter trusting that Leo was too honorable to use his katanas at full power.

Mikey didn’t have to be honorable now because Leo had placed him in charge. Even Splinter would have agreed to this. His favorite son must be protected, even against his will.  
He heard the creature sniffing the air. Maybe Leo’s blood attracted him or maybe it was Leo’s musky scent. Whatever it was, Mikey would fight it.

Leo was theirs. Was his. He’d rip his enemy to shreds for even having thought of being near to them.

Then the train passed, emitting a dim light and he saw it. It was a mutant, from an animal that Donnie, if he’d been there, would probably have been able to identify. A kind of gigantic lizard or frog, which had burning red eyes. The monster glanced toward Leo, studying him greedily and Mikey felt like a bull locked in a scarlet room. No. His species had no importance because it was going down.

Mikey gripped the katana's hilt more firmly, ready.

Mikey would later remember only scattered images of their body clash. He remembered very well that he’d immediately sliced his hand, almost wondering why he and his brothers had bothered learning weapons as useless as theirs when the katana was much more effective.  
Driven by a wild instinct, Mikey had decided that he wouldn’t deter, frighten or hurt his opponent, he’d kill him.  
Michelangelo had always been the most naturally gifted and Leo and Master Splinter, seeing Mikey at lightning speed, slicing everywhere he could get, had to admit that it might be true. But the creature was humongous, standing close to 7 foot and he hadn’t given a mortal blow.

Mikey then remembered a story about a cheap shot. Well, not really so cheap in this case, that he’d care. He threw a powerful blow at the back of the knee of the reptilian thing and the blood spurted, splashing Mikey, the ground, everywhere. But the creature lowered his guard and finally, the moment that Mikey was waiting for, arrived. He was at the right height and in a flash, he decapitated the creature.

The adrenaline gave way to a rise of endorphins when he heard Leo's incredulous squeak. Leo was at least safe from the threat. Mikey had been able to do that. He knelt beside the leader, cupping his face. He didn’t hesitate any more than had fought and kissed Leo soundly on the lips.

“Mikey!”

The youngest placed a finger to Leo’s jade lips and said, “Leo, you gave me the lead, remember? I need that. I need to know that I can make you feel good. I can’t do anything other than that. I want to warm you, give you strength and passion. I need to know that you’re still alive.”

Leo murmured nonsense, about not wanting his first time in a black tunnel that smelled of shit and blood, but he didn’t really resist. Maybe it was because of his fever and weak state. Mikey, hearing Leonardo confirm that he was still a virgin, felt an urgent need to take, mark and claim.

Mikey himself loved snuggling and was a romantic, so this wasn’t like him at all. But, somewhere in the dark, he’d connected with a more primal part of his being.

He had no lube and wasn’t twisted enough to use the blood as a lubricant. He took his time, stroking Leo, preparing him. The eldest had always taken care of them, even when he was sick. It was his turn. Leo wasn’t clean. They’d waded in sewage water forever. Raph had just showered the last time, but that didn’t stop Mikey from taking Leo's cock in his mouth, savoring it, while teasing the ring of muscle. The leader, weakened and inexperienced, quickly came. Mikey, having his lube, spread it on his own cock and lined it up at Leo’s entrance. It wasn’t easy in the dark, but instinct led him.

He repeatedly slammed his cock into Leo, picturing his eyes rolling back in his head, Leo clenching his fists, his lips slightly parted, his gorgeous eyes hooded, as he panted, his cheeks probably flushed. Mikey kept pounding away, his own eyes glazed over, as he panted, instinct taking over, deep rumbles and churrs escaping his lips, as Leo also churred. Feeling the leader fall apart, beneath him must be a glorious sight but the pitch black darkness prevent him to enjoy the show, but so many enticings sounds and smell were coming from him, that it's almost make up for it. Mikey’s sole purpose being a pleasure for Leo and himself, their fluids mingling and running down their thighs and legs. Maybe this was what Donnie had meant about the mating season? The sudden desire to mate and rut, ignoring everything else. But he was still careful of Leo’s wounded leg. He wasn't a complete animal

Dominating his older brother wasn’t something he’d thought he could achieve in his lifetime, but there was no question about who the alpha was. Mikey had carried Leo, bandaged him, tried to feed him and had tried to cheer him up. And he’d killed another Alpha and claimed the darkness as his territory. Leo was his prize. His reward for being such a powerful Alpha and good mate.

Leo was warm now and feeling damn so good.Mikey cock seemed to be the right med to dull the pain at the moment. Who needs Donatello? Not them.

They mated many times, Mikey discovering a kind of obsession with soaking Leo in his seed. Then Leo, asked for a break, being too sore to romp again.

Mikey nodded in the dark. He was content and besides, Leo hadn’t talked about his death again and that was an improvement.

Mikey had almost stopped praying for Don and Raph’s return, now being kind of used to the dark, but he was still worried about Leo. His mood was better, thanks to his care, but his health wasn’t. Then he heard them. It took a while to ensure that they were neither a hallucination nor a threat. It was only when he awoke in his bed in the lair that he understood by his stiff neck and his dizziness that he’d been given a sedative.

Donnie was at his bedside and had a sweet smile. “Mikey, you’re at home. Don’t move too much. You’re hooked to a drip so that you can hydrate."

“Where’s Leo? How is he?” Mikey urged.

“Master Splinter with him. Raph prepared a chicken noodle soup for you two. You have to start with something light to eat. "

An uneasiness gripped Michelangelo, who began to squirm, and said," I need to be with Leo, that I feel reassured about him.”

Don frowned and said, “I told you that I’m taking care of him and his wound. Leave him time to heal, just a week and he’ll be fine.”

“You took care of him? Where the fuck were you, to begin with when he was hurt? I took care of him. You didn’t and you won’t!” the bedridden turtle yelled.

Donnie tried to calm his upset little brother and said, “Mikey, we’re so sorry. We were unable to get to you, because of the great destruction, all the rumbles... We lost the signal to your T-phone and then…”

“I don’t want your excuses, Don. I just want to be with Leo,” Mikey snapped.

“Okay then. Follow me,” Don said, removing the drip, helping Mikey to his feet and leading him to Leo’s bedroom.

Maybe Mikey had had a concussion. He’d acted so wildly when they’d found him, gnashing his teeth and growling, protective towards Leo, who was passed out and shielding the leader with his body. Donatello would never forget that. It was forever imprinted on his psyche and he’d had to sedate Mikey so that they could take him home. But from now, he would be alright! It was just a trauma. 2 weeks long trauma. it was an explicable reaction: yes, it was, no matter the exact cause. Maybe it was the concussion, the starvation, the fear that Leo would die there and that he could do nothing about it that had mad Mikey so wild. Or just maybe, his little, cheerful brother, had lost himself in the darkness.


	2. Sunbeam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Mikey are back to the lair

In the days following their rescue, Mikey became calmer. Leo slept a lot, as if he wanted to compensate for the previous 18 years when he’d only slept for six hours at night. Donatello had explained that it was normal, because of all of the wearisome moments and also due to the painkillers. Mikey had been reluctant to leave the eldest’s bedside after he’d woken up for the first 24 hours. Then, seeing that nothing threatened him, Mikey had almost resumed his habits and habitual humor. He wasn’t yet his usual self but, almost.  Something still bothered him. Despite being kind towards Mikey, Leo hadn’t given any hints about their last activities underground. Leo wasn’t touchy or flirty and acted as if nothing had happened between them and as if Mikey hadn’t risked his life and killed a monster to claim Leo as his. And he acted as if their lovemaking was solely in Mikey’s imagination.

 

Mikey was dying to make love to Leo again, but in his tidy bed. Had Leo forgotten what had happened, his memory impaired due to the fever? Had he been too out of it? The darkness hadn’t allowed Mikey to study his partner’s face. Leo had consented, but had he been conscious enough to know what he was doing? Had the darkness and starvation caused Mikey to imagine it had happened? The doubt was gnawing at him about it, but on the second day, he’d seen bruises on Leo’s biceps and a bite mark on his collarbone. It was his handiwork. He knew that, so it had happened for real. Leo couldn’t have forgotten, could he? But he’d moaned in pleasure. Michelangelo heard him in his dreams and he’d die just to hear Leo churr again

 

Mikey had been patient. His big brother needed to recover and anyway, wild sex was out of the question with Leo hooked up to a drip for his antibiotics. But the more Mikey waited, the more Leo regained strength, his leader attitude and his big brother behavior. The Fearless Leader had asked them about their training and new developments about the criminal situation in the city.  Leo had returned to the territory of which he was the Alpha.

 

 Mikey cared little about, who led a mission against the Purple Dragons. But in the privacy of the bedroom, he wanted Leo Leo purring under him. It was almost impossible to please Leo and satisfy his insane high standards in the Dojo. Mikey's posture was never straight enough for Leonardo’s liking, but in the dark, Leo only had praises and contented moans escaping from his lips. Mikey didn’t regret that they’d been rescued. Eating, bathing, and sleeping comfortably were good and so was seeing Leo’s complexion back to a healthy green. But Mikey desperately wanted to return to when he was the center of Leo’s universe. He didn’t know how to broach the subject. Upon waking, Leo had embraced him with gratitude and joy. He’d told everyone that Michelangelo had been courageous and devoted, but hadn’t mentioned the Alpha or that he and Mikey had had sex. Yes, hearing Leo, Mikey was a hero and he smiled fondly at him, but he’d had smiled with a similar happiness at Donnie and Raphael, telling them how happy he was to see them and that he’d missed them. Mikey was also happy to see his brothers once the first rancor had passed. When he was dining on his fourth bowl of soup, his aggression had already halved. But he and Leo had shared something special and he needed the leader to admit it and then to commence the mating and bonding again.

 

It had been six days since their return and Leo’s quiet indifference and acting like nothing had happened drove him mad faster than their claustration underground. Did the eldest regret what had happened between them? Was he ashamed? Did he think Michelangelo had abused him?  Didn’t he want him as a mate? But Leo, himself, had confirmed how his little brother had been helpful and brave. He’d proved to be strong enough to be a good mate for Leonardo. Mikey’s heard swirled with questions and he had no answers at all to them.

 

 

For Leo to ask questions, he’d put on a very evocative song from Maroon 5, about their situation, on repeat:

 

_But we get along when I'm inside you, eh_

_You're like a drug that's killing me_

_I cut you out entirely_

_But I get so high when I'm inside you_

_Yeah you can start over you can run free_

_You can find other fish in the sea_

_You can pretend it's meant to be_

_But you can't stay away from me_

_I can still hear you making that sound_

_Taking me down rolling on the ground_

 

Okay. It wasn’t exactly about them, but he could still find some similarity.

Leo didn’t even seem to notice and he stopped singing it on the third day when Raph got mad about it.

At the point of losing it, having gotten nowhere with the clueless leader, Mikey decided to confide in Donatello, who’d only examined him once since his return. The genius had required a quick review that day and Mikey would take the opportunity.

He let Donatello take his blood, and this easiness in a gesture that was usually so frightful for the youngest seemed to worry the scientist more than the blood test itself. "Mikey, tell me what's going on? I know you're mad at Raph and I for not finding you sooner, but I swear you're wrong. We were worried sick and tried to locate you. How could you think so badly of me and Raph? You’re both so important to us. We love you and Leo!”

Donatello was so upset that his lower lip quivered and his mahogany eyes were filled with tears. Mikey, who wasn’t really attentive, and who was seeking a way to approach the subject, raised his head at the leader’s name and made a gesture of denial of the hand. "It's not that, Donnie. I need to talk to you."

The serious voice alarmed the scientist, who dried his tears, and approached his chair, his eyes alert.

“Something happened,” Mikey began, embarrassed. Donatello nodded, too clever to press the youngest with questions. Donnie had known since their return that something really troubling had happened. Leo was awfully quiet, Mikey was edgier than even Raphael and that was pretty disturbing. The youngest seemed to worry a lot about Leo as if Donnie couldn’t properly take care of his wound and fever. The Hamato brother had never mistrusted Donnie with medical care. Then Donnie had seen the mark on Leo. The genius had thought that the almost bloody hickey was a love mark, but he hadn’t made any assumptions about who’d done it, despite it looking like it had been done by a turtle. Donnie had been waiting since then, knowing very well that while Leo could keep a secret to his grave, Mikey couldn’t and wouldn’t.

Mikey stayed quiet for a minute. Then he blurted out, “We had sex many times. I don’t know why I forced myself on him, but it was something to do. He was always talking about his impending death and he was always telling me to leave him, so I just wanted to show him I wasn’t going anywhere and I wanted to make him feel good. He said I was a man and that he was proud of me. He’s generally so hard to please. He seemed glad to relate to me, so I don’t know. His scent was enticing and he was clingy too. Well, not that much, but way more than usual. And I kind of liked it. Leo was so mellow for once and I suddenly felt so strong and I needed to show him that his trust wasn’t misplaced, you know? Then the monster appeared…” Mikey stopped, searching for words for his past emotions. He didn’t quite remember why he’d acted so ruthlessly. He didn’t regret it, because it had been the good thing to do, but it wasn’t his usual self.

Donatello, who, until then, had remained silent, keeping a neutral expression, asked in a soft voice, “What monster are you talking about, Mikey?”

“A kind of mutant. A creature. I don’t really know what he was and I didn’t care then. He was huge, disgusting and only his smell so enraged me that I couldn’t control myself. He was there for Leo. I knew it, in my gut, so I killed him. I decapitated him with Leo’s katana,” Mikey concluded in a whisper, not daring to look at his brother.

Donnie grabbed Mikey’s trembling hand in his and said, “What happened next?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I know what happened. We had sex, but I can’t explain. I was kind of excited, you know? Not because of the blood, but because of the situation. I’d won and I was so driven to take Leo. He didn’t really protest and I know he enjoyed it a lot. I couldn’t see him, but I felt to the core that he liked it. He smelled good and his scent was stronger. I couldn’t ignore the smell. It made me crazy. That and the sounds ...Even my bones were aching. I lost count of the number of times I fucked him on the ground. Dude, I swear, I just lost it,” the young turtle admitted, lowering his head in embarrassment.

Donnie squirmed in his chair, but Mikey knew that Donatello wasn’t a judgemental turtle if it wasn’t hazardous to one’s health.

“So? How do you feel about it now? Remorseful? You shouldn’t be. Leo gave the impression that he was fine with it. He didn’t appear afraid of you at all or mad, Mikey.”

“That’s the fucking point,” Mikey snapped. “He gives the damn impression that he’s fine with it, but you know as well as me that he’s pretty good at keeping a poker face! And if he is fine, why isn’t he treating me differently?”

“What do you mean?” Don asked, raising an eye ridge.

“I mean, we had sex and he enjoyed it. I enjoyed it, so why did we have to stop?” Mikey asked, distraught. “Why can’t we continue in a nice and warm bed in our home? It’s not incest because we aren’t related. There’s no reason and he knows that I know how to make him feel good.”

Donatello visibly smiled in relief that he now understood and said, “Oh! I see. That was making you upset. You want to continue this kind of relationship with Leo, but you don’t yet know what he thinks about it.”

Mikey finally felt some relief, because he’d gotten his point across. Don didn’t appear shocked at all and was maybe going to offer him some advice.

“Yeah, Donnie. I even put on a song about what happened between us and I sang along non-stop, but Leo didn’t comment on it, so I wondered if he purposely ignored it.”

“That was why the twisted stalker song was on repeat?” Mikey nodded.  Donnie was thoughtful for a moment. Then he said, “You must be direct with him, Mikey, and not hide behind a song. Leo can be pretty oblivious if it’s not duty based. You know that. I can confirm that I don’t think he has any regrets or rancor about it. Maybe he wants to continue being with you that way and doesn’t know how to express it. You know that Leo’s not good at showing emotions because he doesn’t like appearing weak. He is far too proud to do that.”

Mikey’s face split into a huge grin and he said, “You think he wants to and is just shy?”

“I don’t know. I wasn’t there with you. It’s a possibility, but before you go find him, I want to ask you some questions.”

Mikey was enthusiastic now and he didn’t feel like sitting still and listening to the scientific rambling of his brother, but he could at least make an effort because Don had listened to him.

“Okay, Don.”

“Well, you’re talking about the lack of control with the monster and with Leo right after. I know you hit your head, but did it have something else I should know about? Can you better describe the smell, your body’s reaction, and your feelings?”

It was a pretty long question, which deserved an equally long answer. But Mikey was now only eager to say if his brother was right and if Leo was only shy. Leo had seemed as shy as a virgin in Japanese manga in the tunnel and was still at least in the soul, the purest of them all. He’d been embarrassed and intimidated, because it wasn’t every day that the high and mighty Fearless Leader moaned submissively and even less to the goofy little brother. Mikey had to tell him that it hadn’t changed his opinion about him. Leo was still his leader and would be his master if Splinter died. But Mikey would lead in the bedroom, just like he’d done in the dark tunnels. Leo hadn’t complained about it at the time. He wouldn’t know. And he could even reassure Leo by telling him that he wouldn’t tell the others how cute and compliant Leo could be, so he’d maintain his reputation as a man of steel. Leo could only be submissive to him. That would be their secret.

Oh, yeah, Donatello was still waiting for his answer.

“Yes. My head smashed into the rock, but not that hard. I felt dizzy, but just for a moment. I had a bit of a headache, but Leo’s scent was kind of therapeutic. It was comforting in the dark and it soothed my migraines and it also made me feel warm as if I had a hot jacuzzi in my belly. But smelling him gave me the desire to touch him and…Can I go, now?” Mikey asked, in a hurry to join the leader and to inhale his sweet musky scent. “I want to talk to Leo and I don’t kiss and tell.”

Donatello refused, shaking his head and grabbing a notebook and a pen.

“No. I don’t have enough data to work on. You must be more specific about how you felt and what Leo did. Don’t be shy. Are you sure that you had complete relations with him? ”

Mikey grew impatient. He wasn’t a test subject and neither was Leo. He’d found a mate. It wasn’t a big deal and none of Donnie’s concern. He wasn’t shy. He just didn’t want to share his secrets or for Donnie to become more curious to the point that he’d smell Leo up close. Or worse that he’d want to touch and taste Leo. Donatello was sometimes extremely inquisitive.

“There’s nothing more regarding you,” Mikey said harshly. “I suddenly felt as horny as hell. I had Leo without any real resistance from him. I enjoyed it a lot and I want to do it again. Kind of on a daily basis and I think that’s normal for a seventeen-year-old. And yes, it was complete. I don’t have to listen to a second speech about the bird and the bees. I don’t have to tell you everything just because you’re our medic and give you details about my sex life. I don’t ask what rocks your boat, so I don’t have to answer your damn question. You said that Leo’s fine and I’m also fine. We’re both healthy mature mutant ninja turtles and I don’t need further sex advice. If there’s someone I want to discuss my sex life and love life with, I’m pretty sure it won’t be with you,” Mikey said and turned his back.

Before Donnie could say anything, Mikey had left. “Love and sex life? What about me and Raph?” Don said again, alone and troubled.

Mikey was so thrilled and every stride he took brought him closer to the leader’s room and made him even more ecstatic. Donnie was right. Subtlety was useless. He’d been blunt in the darkness and had Leo had easily submitted to him. He had to use the same strategy. He knocked twice on the door and stated that it was him because he didn’t to disturb Leo at the wrong time or to be rude and just barge in.

“Come in,” Leo said.

Mikey entered the room and discovered Leo sitting and reading. Leo smiled at him and said, “Hey, Mikey. What brings you here?”

Mikey remembered Don’s advice and went straight to the point. “You, Leo,” Mikey said and leaned down and kissed him.

There was a terrifying and heart-stopping moment when Leo didn’t return the kiss, but he soon responded, eagerly kissing him, like a long-lost lover to Mikey’s amazement and jubilation.

Mikey, enthusiastically caressed everything he could reach, gradually covering Leo’s body with his own. Then, needing air and to avoid any confusion, he broke the kiss and said, “So you remember and you’re fine with it? I’m just checking because your indifference has puzzled me for over a week now and I was about to lose my mind.”

Leo smiled and said, "I didn’t know how to broach the subject, I wasn’t sure if you wanted to have sex with me if you saw me in the light or knew that I was safe. I didn’t want to chase or force you and you know I hate asking.”

Mikey frowned. It was absurd, but Donnie had warned him that it was possibly due to Leo’s issues.

“You big dummy, Leo! Of course, I still want you, but I’m stunned that you’re not freaking out. I mean, you had sex with your little bro and we’re not sure if we’ll have Master Splinter’s approval and I know that’s important to you.”

Leo smiled softly and said, “Don’t worry about Master Splinter. He knows, like I do, that you, Raph and Don have experimented together.  He’s fine with it and I can’t be more rigid than our Master himself. Therefore, if I might be honest, I was curious about you all too and wanted to experiment with you as well.  I wasn’t sure if you guys would welcome me. I know I’m sometimes very hard on you and bossy. Maybe that’s not appealing and I was afraid of losing your respect after it. I’m glad you took the lead when I was able to exploit my weakness and use it as a weakness for letting go.”

Mikey beamed. He’d never thought that Leo would be so easily convinced. He could believe in his luck. Happy and now horny too, he stroked his new lover’s groin and said teasingly, “So, wanna experiment with the light on now? You’re kinky enough for that?”

Leo looked at him hungrily. It was the bedroom eyes that Mikey had longed for. Leo was turned on and so he is.

“You bet,” Leo whispered huskily. “Just don’t make too noise. I don’t want to tell Raph and Don this way. I wanted to discuss this with them later today.”

This time, Mikey’s jaw dropped. Leo wanted to already declare them official! He was certain that his big brother would have required absolute discretion for a while. Mikey had believed that assuming that Leo would have been favorably disposed so quickly, he’d have asked for clandestine encounters and no show of intimacy between them in front of their siblings for weeks and maybe even months.

Maybe Leo had just really liked the sex with him.  He meant REALLY.

Excited, he was already about to drop down, his swollen cock desperate to be released from its protective pouch.

“Well, okay then. Don’t worry. I’ll be sweet,” he promised, looking at the bandaged thigh and then rubbing his groin against Leo’s, both of them churring. Then, he nipped at Leo’s collarbone.

“Keep the sweetness for Donnie, Mikey. I want it hard like it was in the tunnels,” Leo said, rotating his hips to create more friction.

Donatello’s name was like a cold bucket and instantly froze Mikey’s blood and him in his tracks.

Why in the world would he fuck Donnie when he already had the perfect mate?

And then, he realized that everything had been too easy. And easy happiness never happened to them.

Leo had spoken about being curious about them all. Not just him. He’d talked in the plural. Leo wanted to try Raph and Don too. Mikey knew that he, Raph, Don and had shared some “moments.” Leo probably assumed than Mikey wanted to continue that and to include Leo. An open foursome. Then, his offer to be sweet with Donnie. In Leo’s scheming mind, Mikey could have sex with Don, while Leo could fuck Raph or vice-versa.

Mikey would have been thrilled about the idea before the tunnels. He wasn’t sure now. He didn’t mind Don and Raph fucking one another and even if it wasn’t his first choice, he didn’t mind fucking with them, but he couldn’t stand the idea of Leo with either Don or Raph.

“Mikey, are we having sex? Yes or no?” Leo asked his hand on Mikey’s flaccid cock.

Maybe Leo was just curious. He had the right to feel that way. He would try Raph and Don once and neither would probably have Mikey’s passion and energy. His curiosity satisfied, he’d return to Mikey and thank him for allowing him to experiment.

Leo's licked his neck and whispered things so salacious that Mikey's toes curled. Who’d have known that the pure Leo had that in him?

“Fast. Hard. I want to feel that you mean it.  I want still feeling you at each move I would make, in three hours.”

At these words, Mikey’s cock returned to life, a tremor ran through his body and he plowed the leader underneath him. The youngest lowered his head and nipped the hollow of Leo’s neck, his hand sliding down between Leo’s leg and stroking his just dropped down cock. Then he teased the prize with his finger, pushing it in and out and stretching him.

Leo was flushed, his eyes hooded, gasping and whimpering, as beautiful as Mikey had pictured him in the tunnel.  He couldn’t wait any longer and positioned his throbbing member at Leo entrance and pushed in. Leo gasped and arched up, uttering a cry of pleasure.

The sensations were mind-blowing, Leo giving off the same scent he’d done underground. Mikey bit him and he’d never felt so good in his life, knowing that Leo was conscious this time and that he was still willing to submit to him.

Mikey’s name was always on Leo’s lip and whispered in such a wanton tone that it almost made him cum right then and there. His brother hadn’t been so eager in the tunnel, just permissive. But now, it was obvious that Leo wanted nothing more than to mate with him. His churr was so loud that Mikey was pretty certain that Donnie could hear them from the lab. He felt like a god to have rapped Leo’s usual self-control.

Mikey became wild like he’d been the previous time, thrusting and groaning, driven by the sight, the smell, and the sounds from his partner. It was pure ecstasy.  He couldn’t think of praises for Leo because it was like his ability to speak had vanished. He was only able to thrust in and out of Leo’s body. Mikey hit Leo’s prostate and he watched Leo tremble and jerk, his breath short and his eyes glassy. Leo was close, experiencing pure pleasure, caused by him.

The eldest climaxed first, pulling Mikey with him, who collapsed on top of him.

Leo’s heart was pounding or maybe it was his own, while he collected his fluids, still on his cock and leaking from Leo’s stretched ring of muscle, to rub on Leo, marking him. A part of him at the back of his mind thought that was disgusting and animalistic and even childish, now that it was the afterglow, but Mikey couldn’t help himself.

Leo was his, even if he didn’t know it. Their brothers must understand. Leo could let them fuck him, but it wouldn’t be a long time thing. Just a once off. Mikey snarled at the idea, but Leo’s soft snores calmed him down.

Maybe it wasn’t too bad. Mikey loved his brothers too. He could share a pizza with them. He could share his mate.

 

 

 


	3. Mikey's kingdom

Mikey hated everything about the situation.

Leo had spoken to his other brothers, as he had unilaterally decided. He hadn’t needed to agonize about the subject. Raph and Donnie immediately agreed. Sexuality was a primary aspect of young men’s’ lives and they couldn’t fulfill that need elsewhere but among them. This shouldn’t be a pretext for any dissension for Leo. He’d openly proposed a foursome. Everyone would be free to go to one of his choices, without having to hide or justify his desire.

Nobody asked Mikey for his opinion. Having been the first to make a move, everyone believed he agreed to the new arrangement. Everyone seemed relieved not to have to hide his attraction or to restrict his instinct anymore.

Raphael asked, lust shining in his green eyes if they’d do it all together, but Leo had shaken his head. “No. I’m comfortable with Mikey, but before doing things in a group, I also need to know you and Don.”

Mikey had clenched his teeth and grimaced. Group sex would have at least allowed him some control over the situation, although he didn’t want to see his brother receiving pleasure from others.

But did he have a choice? Leo, on the surface, was the leader, the alpha, the master, the dominant, regardless of his position during lovemaking.

He’d thought he could share him, but the truth was that he couldn’t.

He’d hoped that after tasting the olive and emerald flesh, Leo would have preferred him, but that wasn’t the case.

Mikey didn’t dare to enter the lab, where Leo was mercilessly fucking Don on the desk any longer or to go into the Dojo, where Leo and Raph indulged in endless foreplay to see who would top. He sometimes suspected that Leo was deliberately losing, in order to submit to the aggressive caresses of the red-clad turtle. It made him mad. If Leo was feeling compliant, why not come and see him? And even sometimes, Leo was with both, in a sandwich between Don and Raph, while Mikey was raging alone.

When Leo chose him, it was because Raph wanted a submissive partner, less difficult to tame, and picked Donatello. Mikey was trying to outdo himself with the leader. Leo loved intensity and passion. After giving everything to satisfy his lover and biting and licking him, Mikey always smeared his seed onto him in order to mark his mate, but after doing it for the second time, Leo asked him with a disgusted expression on his face why he’d done it.

“I want you to smell like me. I like my smell on you,” Mikey said.

Despite stiffening, Leo had let him do it.

 

Two weeks later, he had to face the facts. Leo didn’t see him as often as the others and never stayed with him that long. Leo and Raph had been in the Dojo for more than two hours and Leo had already spent the morning in the lab with Donnie.

Don startled him by placing a hand on his shoulder when he was pacing in the living room.

"What upsets you, Mikey?" Don asked.

Furious and unable to maintain a poker face any longer, Mikey grumbled and pointed at the Dojo’s door. “I’m upset that Raph and Leo have been in there for hours, while I’m here twiddling my thumbs!”

Don smiled and said, “Nothing makes you do that. Come and lie down with me. I can distract you.”

Mikey stubbornly shook his head.

Suddenly worried, Donnie tilted his head to one side and said, “Why? I noticed since our arrangement began that you’ve only been with Leo, but you seemed the most enthusiastic to experiment with us.”

Mikey snarled, “You’re wrong. I don’t care about you as a lover. Leo satisfies me and everything would be fine if you didn’t turn my mate away from me.”

Don’s eyes flew wide and he said, “What do you mean? We’re not trying anything. We all have different personalities and Leo thought it would be better for us to try different lovers as our moods changed.’

“Leo thought that, but when we were alone in the dark, Leo didn’t think. He trusted me with the decisions and we survived!” Mikey spat angrily.

The genius frowned at the aggressive display and said, his voice rising in anger, “What does that have to do with it? You survived because we found you and  I took care of Leo’s injuries. You’d be starving and completely mad without us!”

“I can take care of my mate without your help and I’m not mad.” Mikey snapped, furious.

“Stop saying that. Leo’s not yours and no one belongs to anyone. It’s an open relationship with equal love and care. That’s the arrangement” Don yelled. “Don’t you love Raph and me anymore?”

Mikey tried to calm down himself. He was upset and hurt in his feeling, but he doesn't want to do the same at his brothers. and said, “It’s not that. You don’t understand. Leo was someone else underground.”

“So what? You’re not there anymore. Leo’s fine here with us and wants to share his love with us all. Do you want to interfere?” Donnie wanted to know, frowning.

Mikey struggled with his answer. The truth was yes, he wanted to interfere, but what Leo would say?

Donatello saw the conflict on his face and said softly, “Maybe join us next time, instead to lock yourself in your room. Leo won’t mind. That’s kind of middle ground, right?”

 Mikey had said yes, but, still thinking it wasn’t a middle ground. 

 

They had a real foursome for the first time that evening. Leo had wanted it. Mikey accepted touches from his other brothers and stroked them, but he wasn’t happy.

He tried to remain calm, when Leo caressed the inside of Don’s thighs. Leo wanted to be dominant. That was normal. Mikey didn’t have to be jealous, even though Donnie was also stoking Leo. He was vaguely aware of Raphael rubbing his shoulders and his hands moving down his shell.

"Horribly tense tonight, Mike, are you?” Raphael asked. “Don’t be nervous. I can be sweet."

The turtle with nunchakus didn’t answer, too busy trying not to scream his frustration, so he stayed there and was silent, while Leo climbed onto Don’s body.

Raph followed his gaze but misinterpreted it. “Yes. Leo’s pretty hot. I love when he switches to his alpha mode.”

Then, Raphael continued stroking Mikey’s shell.

Seeing that his younger brother didn’t answer, but he didn’t look away, Raph said, “I can also give you a good time.”

Mikey's gaze remained on the couple, his eyes so transfixed that he seemed ready to burn holes in his brothers' shells. He knew that Raph was trying to be caring and wanted to coax him to have sex with him. He could do it. It could be nice, but Raph appeared to want to top and he couldn’t let Leo see him in a sub position. His mate would misunderstand things about him and think him submissive. He couldn’t blink after that. He must watch Leo. He didn’t know why he thought that.

“Mikey, you’re growling…”  After waiting a full minute to get Mikey’s attention, Raph heaved an exasperated sigh and said, “Forget it!”

Seeing his advances ignored, Raphael turned to Leo and kissed him passionately, while the leader pounded away inside of Don. The hothead’s hand then stroked Leo’s tail and the leader eagerly returned the kiss and moaned into it, signifying his appreciation.

It was too much to bear and Mikey stood up to leave.

Raphael tried to prevent him from leaving by grabbing his wrist. “Mikey, don’t go. We can do something for you.”

Mikey angrily broke free and snapped, “I’ll be in my room if in the unlikely event someone wants me!” 

They all heard the leader's name under the "someone" and  Mikey hadn’t been in his room long when Leo, looking displeased, entered his room.

 

“I postponed this conversation for as long as I could, Mikey,” Leo said. “But I need to know what’s going on?”

“You ask me what’s wrong?” Mikey hissed. “When you’re fucking our brothers in front of me. You’re with them more often than me! You’re only with me when you want to be pounded into and when Raph finds you high maintenance! I don’t want to be sloppy seconds!”

"Mikey, I don’t understand you anymore. I’m not taking anything away. You aren’t a second and you can…”

 Mikey lost it then and shouted, “You’re not taking anything away? You're mine! I won you!”

Leo’s eyes went wide and he said in a stunned tone, “What are you talking about?”

“I killed the monster for you in a duel!”

A horrified expression appeared on Leo’s face and he said, “Mikey, what monster are you talking about?"

Mikey launched into explanations. Leo shook his head and said concerned now, “Mikey, there was no monster. Hunger, stress and the darkness made you see things.”

Mikey was indignant and roared, “There was a fucking monster! You saw him! You even smelled him before I did! He was a huge alpha reptile and….”

Leo shook his head again in exasperation, upset. “Alpha? Smell? We’re maybe half turtles, but we’re not so bestial. It’s like your kink of marking me. Where did that come from? It’s disgusting." Leo, now was riled up. " I’ll admit. I’m with Donnie and Raph more, because you’re disturbing, Mikey.”

That's hurt deeply Mikey, but he decided not showing it. A real alpha doesn't show weakness.

“What you mean? You like it rough. You can’t deny that,” Mikey said, trying to keep a neutral expression.

“That may be true. Raph can be rough, but he isn’t so bestial all the time and I feel loved and not possessed.”

Seeing Mikey’s neutral and expressionless face, Leo grew frantic. Ever since their return, his little brother had worried him. Donatello had said he was also apprehensive. Mikey wasn’t well.  He acted like a stalker and was agitated and edgy all the time. He kept talking about their misadventures as if he actually missed them. It was very troubling because Leo had been half dead. The sex in the tunnels had kept him a little saner, but it was probably because he was out of it and he didn’t have a point of comparison at the time. Mikey was frightening during sex.

His third eyelid covered his eyes and he didn’t speak, only grunting like an animal and using Leo like a lifeline. Leo had been compliant during their first time in the lair and maybe Mikey was still troubled by their terrible misfortune, but then Donnie had spoken to him and told him about Mikey’s confidence.

Leo was perturbed at this point. He’d wanted to call everything off, but Donnie had suggested the foursome to gently tame Mikey’s possessiveness.

But now it was clear. More than two weeks had passed, and Mikey was still delusional and he almost seemed worse. It wasn’t encouraging that he refused Don’s help and the story about the fake monster was disturbing.

Leo slowly explained his point of view and Mikey felt like Leo was talking to someone, who was mentally unwell.

Leo had talked to and treated him like a god when they’d been in the tunnels and had acted like salvation would only come from him.

“Until you’re saner, Mikey, I can’t be with you. I assumed that would be a great motivation for you to get help from Don. He’s just as worried as I am and so is Raph. They love you and want to be with you, but you still reject them and hurt their feelings!”

 

And what about his, Mikey’s feelings? Mikey didn’t listen, only digesting  ‘ _disgusting, ‘disturbing’, ‘bestial’_ and the worst of all ‘ _I can’t be with you’_.

 

Mikey’s eyes landed on the jade turtle’s jar on the bookshelf and he knew what he had to do.

 

 

Leo woke up with an awful headache. It was no doubt even worse than how Raphael felt with a hangover. He blinked. It was pitch dark and judging by the muffled sounds and the smell, Leo knew he was in the tunnels. But how?

A breath near him caught his attention.

"Beautiful, are you awake?”

Terrified, Leo wanted to get up, but a throbbing pain in his leg prevented him from doing so.

"Mikey? How are we here? What happened? How did we come back here? I didn’t hear an explosion this time.” he asked, in panic.

Mikey smiled in the dark, but Leo couldn’t see him.

"Returned? Alas, we never left. We’ve been here since the explosion. Don and Raph still haven’t found us. I doubt they will."

Distraught, Leo denied it and said, “It can’t be. I still have their smells on me!”

But Leo had to admit that Mikey’s smell was the only one that emanated from him.

“My precious. Fever’s made you see things, but don’t worry I’m here,” Mikey said in a soft voice, hugging him and Leo, shocked, let him. It was as it was meant to be. Leo's only mate and protector, in the darkness. 

 

It was a shame he’d never see Leo’s beautiful features when he climaxed again, but here, in his kingdom, if he couldn’t, no one else would either.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure if it is enougth good material to do a multichapter with it. So, its a one-shot for now. There other tags are in case I do a multichapter. Its would be a OT-4


End file.
